


La sua voce

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La voce di Shu è splendida oltre ogni immaginazione. Educata con precisione e metodicità, intensificata dalla passione artistica, coltivata nella propria capacità già di per sé ottima, può raggiungere vette più che notevoli pur appartenendo soltanto a un giovane talento ancora in erba.Ma Kuro è uno di quei pochi eletti che possono goderne anche in altra forma, oltre che quella del spettatore sotto un palco, ammirato e accecato dal genio raffinato del giovane Itsuki – perché a lui sono riservati quei momenti di intimità dove si esibisce in una modalità tutta particolare, che non espone spesso per pudicizia e imbarazzo. E riservatezza, ovviamente.





	

**Note:** Dovevo scrivere sta roba da giorni, solo che mi era mai partito l'attacco. Stamattina mi sono alzata e ho fatto.  
In realtà è un anticipo per tutto l'angst che vi riserverò poi, ecco - perché ho plottato cose così profondamente angst che io stessa mi sono angosciata, tipo.  
Tipo.  
.... buona lettura (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La voce di Shu è splendida oltre ogni immaginazione. Educata con precisione e metodicità, intensificata dalla passione artistica, coltivata nella propria capacità già di per sé ottima, può raggiungere vette più che notevoli pur appartenendo soltanto a un giovane talento ancora in erba.  
Ma Kuro è uno di quei pochi eletti che possono goderne anche in altra forma, oltre che quella del spettatore sotto un palco, ammirato e accecato dal genio raffinato del giovane Itsuki – perché a lui sono riservati quei momenti di intimità dove si esibisce in una modalità tutta particolare, che non espone spesso per pudicizia e imbarazzo. E riservatezza, ovviamente.  
Quando ne abbraccia i fianchi nudi e stringe le sue membra già calde, quando lo regge con le sue forti braccia e gli sostiene la schiena tesa, quando affonda nel suo corpo con l’ennesima spinta bagnata e lo sente tremare e chiudersi attorno al suo sesso, nell’espressione di un bisogno urgente che li unisce: ecco che viene deliziato anche da un gemito che sgorga, come acqua purissima, dalle labbra rosse e morse di lui.  
È poco lo spazio nei camerini degli attori – quello in cui Shu e Mika si cambiano prima di rivolgersi al pubblico, splendidi e splendenti – e le gambe del ragazzo circondano il suo bacino come possono, dondolando con i talloni contro la schiena al ritmo dei suoi movimenti. Gli va incontro ogni volta, accogliendolo più internamente, mandandolo fuori di testa con tutto quel calore.  
C’è odore di tessuto consumato, di umidità. Il suo profumo, e probabilmente anche il proprio.  
Un vestito morbido, che nessuno usa più, attutisce il contatto con il tavolo su cui si appoggiano a ogni spinta, sbattendo non troppo piano contro le piastrelle verticali scurite dall’ombra.  
Kuro emette un verso tra il sospiro e il grugnito, così profondo e coinvolto che riesce a essere sensuale lo stesso. Ma anche volendo, Shu non ha proprio le facoltà di giudicare la gradevolezza di una cosa del genere; l’ha persa nel momento stesso in cui è iniziato tutto, con Kuro che lo ha costretto contro un muro e ha cominciato a divorargli la bocca.  
Meno indumenti di prima, decisamente più contatto: il bacino di Shu non riesce a muoversi troppo, da quando hanno raggiunto quella superficie orizzontale, costringendo il resto del corpo a sobbalzare in risposta a tutto quello.  
Tenta di graffiarlo sulla schiena ancora mezza coperta dalla divisa scolastica, non riuscendovi troppo bene. È più un aggrapparsi disperato, perché Kuro ha cominciato a colpirlo lì dove sente di più, dove tutto si annebbia e non esiste più scomodità per i muscoli o il tempo per la fretta.  
Si guardano negli occhi, perché non c’è cosa che possa intensificare di più il piacere fisico che quello emotivo. Dare per ricevere, desiderare il piacere altrui per ottenere il proprio: questo è la base di ogni sentimento che si chiama amore, più del il sesso fisico.  
E oltre i suoi occhi, è la voce di Shu che fa battere il cuore di Kuro – per il piacere, in primo luogo, e poi anche per altro. Ogni gemito lede il poco autocontrollo rimanente, è una spinta che si fa più brutale, sono le gambe che tremano e il peso che gli si addossa.  
Indeciso sul baciarlo o meno, perché coprirgli la bocca ora che è tanto aperta è quasi un peccato, indugia troppo e lo indispone – Shu si issa da sé sul legno e lo bacia famelico, portandolo all’orgasmo in pochi istanti. Così la bellezza della sua voce, ora, può penetrare nei suoi polmoni e diventare un tutt’uno con lui.  
Magnifica, decisamente magnifica.


End file.
